


Country roads I'll ride with you

by SEPTIE



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Will Solace, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Italian Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/WIll Solace, Know, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Piper McLean is a Good Friend, Poor Percy, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Solangelo Week, Southern Will Solace, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEPTIE/pseuds/SEPTIE
Summary: Basically COUNTRY SINGER! Will And STAGE CREW!Nico AUEveryone ships them after a lock in from crazed fans that turned into a tradition between Nico and WillThey hang out while slowly falling in love without realizing at first
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson, Apollo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Percy Jackson/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. In Where Fame is Tiring

"ARE Y'ALL READY FOR THE LEGACY OF THE BEST COUNTRY SINGER IN TEXAS, WILLIAM SOLAAACE!"

Will walked up on the stage with the ridiculous outfit Apollo made him wear, black wrangles that probably showed his manhood and a golden sequined dress shirt that was open too wide for his liking. But of course it drove the ladies crazy especially with the oiled up chest and the smile they think holds a secret ,even it never did.  
" Now tell me here... WHO'S READY FOR SOME TEXAS SPIRIT!" He yelled.  
The crowd screamed.  
"Hit it fellas!  
Well I see in my eyes  
Someone who shines like the ray of the golden sun  
Takes my heart away when I see that smile  
Makes my day when that little ray of heaven passes by  
Yessir I found the culprit who sbtole heart  
The bounty I'll give to make em mine  
Takes my heart away and that smile oh so sly and I just want that little ray of heaven to just stay" he sang

After the concert was over he was drenched in sweat and his face was flushed. An olive skinned man in a stage crew shirt bounded up to him.  
" Hey Mr. Solace,"  
" Hey di Angelo. Here just take the guitar put it in a safe place don't let it get humidity because it fucks up the strings" he said as he handed Di Angelo the guitar.  
"No problem."  
Will stared as Di Angelo left, his long Raven colored hair in a messy man bun. He felt a meaty hand rest on his shoulder.  
"You did great out there son. Your mother would be proud."  
"Yeah thanks," Will grinned." I feel like shit."  
"I mean those vocals sound straining,"  
"Yeah I know I sound like a crow now."  
"Good talent equals pain my man." Apollo agreed." Go change that outfit is gonna be used for the next concert."  
Will grimaced." Really? Can't you just design a new one?"

" Well if you want to wear last year's outfit -"  
"Oh hell no!" Will shuddered at the thought of the disco ball shirt with the baggy ehite bellbottomed pants. "You need a better taste."  
" I do have good taste, but you don't really pull it off"  
"Oh shut up"  
Apollo laughed, and patted Will roughly on the back.


	2. Ah Those Love Crazed Fans

As Will walked to his trailer he spotted a group of women behind him.   
"LOOK IT'S HIM" A brunette screamed. The pack of fans turned to his direction, and screamed.  
Will ran and almost slammed into a figure. It was Di Angelo.   
" HEY!" He yelled.  
" If you don't want to get stampeded by a herd of wild fans, then you should follow me because they'll go after you for the key to my trailer."   
"Wha-"   
Before he could protest Will took him by the arm and ran. He didn't stop until he was locked in his trailer.  
" Why the fuck am I in here again?" Di Angelo said.   
He was sitting on the couch in his trailer as Will was taking some waters.  
"Listen closely outside. Listen very close.What do you hear?"  
Di Angelo listened at the sounds of knocking and screaming from the heard of fans.   
" Good point. Well Mr. Solace, when the fans leave can I please go back to my job?" Di Angelo asked.  
" You can call me Will. Mr. Solace sounds so- adulty and I'm only 25."  
" Well alright... Will. You can call me Di Angelo much better than Nico.."  
"What's so bad about your name?"  
"I mean Di Angelo sounds so edgy and I'm edgy" 

Will let out a snort."I've known you for less than a month since you've started working here, and edgy is not one of your best qualities.."  
" Oh shut up and that outfit looks ridiculous..." Nico's eyes widened. " Shit sorry I didn't mean that!"  
" You aren't one to kiss ass. Hmm I like that. You're fine." Will said as he went into a the small bathroom to change.   
" Well I do kiss ass, but it's only because she's my sister, Hazel isn't someone to mess with."  
Will laughed." God look at this! Looks like I bathed in a tub of oil." He said as he smeared his hand across his chest, the oil left a shiny residue on his palm.  
" I mean you basically did..."   
"True. By the end of this tour my dignity will be shredded, and this outfit definetly will be too."  
He got out to get a set of clothes. Nico stared at him and looked away quickly as a deep red flush crept up his face. Will didn't seem to notice it.   
" I'm gonna take a shower. Make yourself at home and you can leave as soon as they start to leave."   
"Alright."


	3. Career

"Hey Will" Nico said as he walked behind him. "Fuck slow down! I'm not a long legged Flamingo like you, and that outfit really makes you look like one."  
"Oh please shut up" Will said as he playfully pulled at Nico's man bun. 

They had become close friends after the fan invasion or as they call it, " Oh shit Not the Piranhas"  
Will had just finished another concert and of course felt like his vocal cords were on fire. They even started doing the trailer aftermath as a little tradition even though he was not followed by the occasional swarms of fans.  
They had bought sushi takeout that waited on the fridge until they came in to devour it.  
"Anyway, Dude decide which guitar to use tomorrow in order to have a faster setup it's annoying having to amp up last .minute"  
" It's not me. It's Apollo and his guitar to match the outfit OCD. I would honestly stick to my personal acoustic, but no! Ah I'm really sorry man,"he said through bites of his sushi,"I actually hate all this fame and all , but the only reason I keep at it is because Apollo wants to keep 'mom's little legacy'following her steps. I actually got into medical school but Apollo forced me to drop out."

"Damn. Even though I didn't ask for your life story... Just damn. Why don't you just tell him?"  
"Oh wow I never thought of that!" He said sarcastically," 'Oh hey Apollo can I like quit my music career to become a doctor like I wanted,and drop all the fame and fortune I have to pay for student loans?' He'll bite my head off if I said that."  
"Agreed... But it's your life, and your money."  
" Not really my money. Two fifths of it is mine, the rest goes on all of this" he said gesturing wildly all around him " Well that's my advice."  
They ate in silence after that. Will had the urge to stare at the feathery wisps of hair that escaped his man bun or the way the wine stained his lips a deep shade of red. Nico noticed.  
"Hello? Earth to William?" He said waving his chopsticks in front of his face.  
"Huh? Oh hi! Just zoned out for a bit"  
Get some sleep you need it, and drink some more water you sound like a dehydrated frog"  
" I'm not really that tired."  
"Nope sleep you have been up since four am today." He said as he stood up to leave. " Wanna go see that weird ballon dog sculpture at the museum tomorrow?I'm going with Katie and Percy."  
"Sure."  
"Sweet dreams." He said as he opened the door.  
"Night."  
That night he didn't sleep, he kept thinking of what Nico had said about his career. Maybe he should quit and go to med school... No,he thought,This is to tribute mom.


End file.
